


leave all your love and your longing behind

by Jamie_Angel



Series: I'll do anything you tell me to [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, blue out here like: my boyfriend can't give me oral so my best friend does it instead, i listened to florence and the machine while writing this, realistically this is a very weird scenario, ronan be like: yeah ill eat out your ex girlfriend if you think its hot babe, voyeur Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Angel/pseuds/Jamie_Angel
Summary: Blue clutched at Gansey’s hand, her own breathing ragged.“We have thought about your... proposition.”“And?” Adam asked simply.“And, as long as both of you are comfortable with it,” He looked at Blue and Ronan, who both nodded, “We’re in.”Adam smiled, standing up and offering a hand to Ronan, who took it to help himself to his feet.Once stood, Ronan clapped Blue on the shoulder. “Are you sure about this?”“As sure as I’ll ever be.” She responded, and allowed him to pick her up, bridal style, with only a minor squeak of outrage.[AKA the one where blue and ronan fuck because their boyfriend think its hot]
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Blue Sargent
Series: I'll do anything you tell me to [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	leave all your love and your longing behind

**Author's Note:**

> title from Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine
> 
> did this take me seven years to write??? yes. Do I have an excuse? absolutely. I was doing my A level mocks. those fuckers take 2 weeks and i have to revise everynight

Gansey was _wheezing_ at her side. She wasn’t worried, of course, because over the truly _enlightening_ course of the past few days, she had learned that this was what he did when he was _anticipating_.  
  
She was sat next to him, their legs pressed so close they might as well merge together. Across from them, Ronan and Adam were sprawled all over the floor, all domestic bliss and tangled limbs.   
  
Gansey cleared his throat. Adam sat up, tilting Ronan’s head so it was both turned toward Gansey and on Adam’s lap.  
  
Blue clutched at Gansey’s hand, her own breathing ragged.  
  
“We have thought about your... proposition.”  
  
“And?” Adam asked simply.  
  
“And, as long as both of you are comfortable with it,” He looked at Blue and Ronan, who both nodded, “We’re in.”  
  
Adam smiled, standing up and offering a hand to Ronan, who took it to help himself to his feet.  
  
Once stood, Ronan clapped Blue on the shoulder. “Are you sure about this?”  
  
“As sure as I’ll ever be.” She responded, and allowed him to pick her up, bridal style, with only a minor squeak of outrage.  
  
Gansey petted her hair as they all made their way to Gansey’s room. Ronan dumped her on the bed, steadying her with a hand on her thigh when she bounced. Gansey and Adam drew up chairs, both facing the bed.  
  
Ronan looked to Gansey, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Any _requests_ , or whatever?”  
  
Gansey looked at him gratefully. “I can’t use my mouth on her. Could you-”  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Ronan captured Blue in a soft kiss, cupping the side of her face gently. She sank into it, eyes fluttering closed and hands latching onto his shoulders. Blue had never done this with a living person, and her mouth was clumsy and uneducated. Ronan was a good teacher. He guided her mouth with his, nipping at her lower lip. When she gasped, his tongue invaded her mouth, causing her to moan slightly.  
  
He pulled away. She whined. Smilingly sharply, Ronan started trailing kisses down her jaw and along her neck, sucking and biting and leaving small bruises on her tan skin. Her eyes were open and trained on Gansey, who had both of his hands curled around the edge of the chair. He was furiously hard.  
  
Ronan pulled at the edges of Blue’s top, snaking his hands over her skin. She lifted her head up, letting Ronan tug her multiple shirts over her head. He threw them at Gansey, then went back to trailing hickeys down her chest.  
  
Gansey made a little, stifled moan in the back of his throat, which was copied by Adam.   
  
Ronan licked a stripe from Blue’s naval to the edge of her bralette. She whined, grabbing at his still clothed shoulders.   
  
The only sounds in the room were Adam and Gansey’s laboured breaths, the rustle of sheets moving against each other and the gentle suckling of Ronan’s lips against Blue’s skin.   
  
Blue didn’t know that people’s mouths could feel this _good._ Of course, it was still Ronan. But her eyes didn’t leave Gansey’s as Ronan tongued around the waistband of her short skater skirt. She made a breathy sound somewhere between pleasure and annoyance at him for not moving faster. She raked her fingernails over the back of his neck, where skin met stubble.  
  
“ _Ronan._ ” She said, commandingly whiny.  
  
He moved until his knees were either side of hers and his elbows were by her shoulders. Leaning down until his lips brushed her ear, he whispered, “I’m trying to drag this out, Maggot. I promised Adam a show.”  
  
Instead of saying anything back, she just reached her head up to nip on his earlobe. His answering grin was sharklike.  
  
Blue kissed him again, slower and more passionate, pretending his lips were Gansey’s. Her hands found the hem of his tank top, slowly dragging it upwards, until they had to break apart to pull it over his head.   
  
Their lips met once more as Blue trailed her hands down the knobs of his spine until she reached his jeans, hooking her thumbs into the waistband and tugging him closer.  
  
She listened intently to Gansey and Adam panting in the background. Just the _idea_ of them watching her, watching Ronan’s _hands_ on her, drifting up her skirt and unclasping her bra made her _ache._

She gasped as Ronan kneaded her breasts between his large hands, uncalloused fingers brushing along her skin, causing goosebumps to pop up. Using one finger, she circled her left nipple then dragged further down until he was tracing her bellybutton. He repeated the action on her right breast, this time hooking his fingers in the waistband on her skirt. She shimmied out of it, leaving her in only striped underwear and Ronan still in his jeans.  
  
She smoothed her palm down his chest, slipping it down into the front of jeans until she could wrap her hand around his half-hard cock. He groaned lowly and thrust forward in her hand.   
  
Adam punched out, “ _Fucking hell, Ronan.”  
  
_ Blue started to work her hand around him clumsily, not entirely sure how, and constricted by his jeans. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, breathing heavily onto her bare skin.   
  
“Fuck.” He said quietly, “Blue, I’m going-”

She pulled her hand away. Hurriedly, he pulled off his pants, then, with no preamble, he took her underwear band between his teeth and started to drag _down._  
  
Blue’s hands fisted at her sides, the scrape of Ronan’s stubble against the skin of her le completely overwhelming her. She looked to the side, meeting Gansey’s eyes. He was red in the face, blushing in hazy lust and leftover awkwardness.  
  
A moan escaped her lips as Ronan pressed his mouth, lips and teeth, to the sensitive spot of her inner thigh. He was inches away from where she wanted him, so she grazed a hand over his head, scrabbling for purchase.  
  
He took the hint, and dived in.  
  
Her eyes rolled back in her head as his mouth worked around her, soft and wet and _too much._ She ground her hips into his mouth, rewarded with a soft moan in the back of his throat. The vibrations felt fucking _amazing_.  
  
She tried to find something to hold onto, _anything_ , her hands clutching at the back of Ronan’s head and neck, the sheets of the bed, _Gansey’s hand._ She held onto the last one, squeezing hard in pure ecstasy. He squeezed back gently. She was making a lot of noise, but couldn’t seem to care, too caught up in Ronan’s mouth, and Gansey’s hand, and Adam’s laboured breathing.   
  
Eventually her thighs started shaking and her cunt clenched. She whited out through the entire orgasm, vision hazy with pleasure.  
  
Ronan drew back once she stopped convulsing, taking something from Adam’s outstretched palm. She realised what it was – a _condom –_ when she heard the unmistakable sound of the wrapper tearing open. She spread her legs wider. Gansey groaned her name.  
  
She felt the head of Ronan’s cock push at her entrance and bit her lip.  
  
“You good?” He asked, voice both soft and rough.  
  
“Yeah,” Blue breathed, “I’m amazing.”  
  
He pushed into her, dragging high moans from the back of her throat. He went slowly at first, but eventually started speeding up the pace of his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.   
  
Ronan’s eyes weren’t on her, they were fixed on Adam, who was fucking himself into his fist.   
  
Blue still hadn’t let go of Gansey’s hand, crushing his fingers between hers as Ronan repeatedly thrust in and out of her, his own hands pressing down on her hips, stopping her from moving to meet him. He groaned, low in his chest, and slammed into her one last time before letting loose a string of profanities and Adam’s name.   
  
All four of them sat there for a few minutes, listening to the ominous that Monmouth seemed to permanently exude, filling any empty silence with their own breathing.  
  
Every sensation overwhelmed Blue: the feeling of Ronan’s cock slowly softening inside her; the too-soft sheets of Gansey’s bed; the little wheeze Adam was making in his chest; Gansey’s sweaty palm in her own.  
  
It was everything. All at once. It was both, simultaneously, entirely _more_ and entirely _less._ More than she’d ever wanted, more than she’d ever wished, more than she’d seen in the kinds of dreams that had her waking with slick sticking her thighs together.  
  
It was less of a big deal than she thought it would be (it was – of course – still monumental). It was less weird than she’d imagined (it was still an odd feeling, to know that she had had _sex_ with _Ronan.)_. It wasn’t, however, a lesser experience.  
  
Ronan pulled out, then collapsed on the bed beside. He offered her a fist, and she knocked her own against his with a contented sigh.

Another floorboard creaked. Gansey lifted himself to sit on the bed with her. Delicately, he dabbed a tissue on the back of his hand, because it was streaked white. Blue sat up, jostling Ronan, to wrap her arms around Gansey, and breathe heavily onto his neck. The bed dipped behind her as Adam sat next to Ronan.  
  
A few seconds later, their lips began working together.   
  
A very, very stupid bolt of jealousy struck her heart. “It doesn’t seem fair,” she murmured to Gansey, her nose pressed to his jugular, “That they can kiss and we can’t.”  
  
Behind her, Ronan said, “What the fuck did you think this exercise was for, Maggot?”  
  
She hadn’t realised that they could hear her, or that they were paying attention. “You’re hardly Gansey.”  
  
Ronan sounded offended when he spoke next. “Excuse you, I pride myself on my Dick Gansey III impression.”  
  
“You shouldn’t.”  
  
He made a mocking, irritated gasp. She could imagine him, with his hand pressed to his chest like a baffled old lady, and laughed into Gansey’s neck.  
  
Monmouth creaked once more. Gansey pulled away, to snatch her shirt from where it had been discarded on the floor, offering it to Blue. She took it, roughly pulling it over her head and lying back down. Gansey lay on top of her, head resting on her stomach. Ronan’s head knocked against her own. Adam’s hand stroked down her arm.  
  
She was content.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only tagged as non-con voyeurism because of the next work in this series


End file.
